


The Fog Comes on Little Cat Feet

by SilverRowan_Ivy630951



Series: A Day in the Life [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Captain America Steve Rogers, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, News Media, POV Bucky Barnes, POV Outsider, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, TV News, Vacation, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRowan_Ivy630951/pseuds/SilverRowan_Ivy630951
Summary: Tony Stark calls a press conference to announce a prosthetics project. Bucky and Steve don't attend. But two cats do.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: A Day in the Life [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808131
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	The Fog Comes on Little Cat Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! I wrote me something that wasn’t painful! Nothing but fluff!! Hell yeah!
> 
> Title courtesy of Daretodream66 who informs me that it is from a poem by Sandburg. I have yet to look it up. Shame on me.

The press conference was about to start and the room was humming with reporters talking to their crews or their bosses about the questions that they would ask but that didn’t want others around them to hear before they did.

Nobody was really sure why the press conference was called so they were all on tenterhooks with anticipation, wondering what it could be.

When the Avengers finally filed on stage, everyone quieted. The group was led by Tony Stark and the other Avengers followed. There were also some people nobody knew. But there was no Captain America there. The Winter Soldier was absent, too.

The most surprising of all, though, was that, in Black Widow’s and Falcon’s arms, there were two cats.

There were rumbles of confusion amid the group below the raised platform. Everyone quieted as Widow and Falcon set the two cats in the middle of the table set up and everyone else took a seat to either side.

Iron Man began talking.

With some puzzlement, everyone listened as he talked about a new prosthetics program that Stark Industries was working on releasing. He went on about how, within the next five years, they hoped that prosthetic arms and legs similar to the Winter Soldier’s arm would become available to the public.

No longer would people have to put up with gadgets that were near-useless placeholders for an arm. No longer would people have to limp around painfully for days or weeks because they’d worn their prosthetic leg for too long at one time and now had sores to deal with. The prosthetics SI was working on would be as close to real arms and legs as they could manage.

And, for those who wouldn’t normally be able to afford the price of one, there was a foundation being set up to help or completely pay the cost, depending on each person’s circumstances.

It was wonderful news. Certainly big news for people who, for whatever reason, had lost a limb. But none of the reporters could help sneaking confused or speculative glances at the two cats.

They were beautiful. Both were long haired but one was white as freshly fallen snow and the other was black as midnight. The black one had a little white star on the center of its forehead. The black cat had curled up on the table beside Black Widow and quickly gone to sleep while the white one kept rubbing up against Falcon’s hands and arms and chin, sticking its nose in his face. It obviously only cared about Falcon pets.

Under the guise of taking pictures for the prosthetics announcement, quite a few photos were taken of Falcon smiling or quietly chuckling at the white cat. And even more pictures were taken of the happy cat when it rolled over onto its back to bare its stomach to the man, begging for belly rubs. The moment Falcon obliged, the cat started biting and scratching at his hand and arm. In his suit with his gloves on, Falcon just kept petting and playing with him.

Even from more than a foot away from the nearest microphone set up on the table, a constant rumbling purr could be heard.

It was actually fairly calming.

Hands were raised instead of questions shouted over one another. People inquired politely about SI’s project instead of making rude comments or insinuations or demands. Questions were asked of the strangers on stage who had been introduced as top SI scientists working on the project’s research and development.

No one asked any rude or too-personal questions of the Avengers who appeared to only be there for moral support. And no one asked where Captain America and the Winter Soldier were.

When the press conference was over and pictures had been taken of Tony Stark with his top scientists working on the prosthetics program, the Avengers filed off stage. Black Widow and Falcon picked up the cats, one still sleeping, the other still playfully attacking, and took them away.

All in all, the conference had been less hectic and quieter than normal.

*****

“How do you think Tony’s announcement went today?” Steve asked as they lazed in bed seven hundred miles away in Indiana.

“What ever happened to falling asleep after sex?” Bucky complained. He threw his arm over his eyes to block out the evening sun shining through the open window as a gentle breeze fluttered past the filmy curtains.

“That went out the window with the serum.”

“Not mine.”

“Liar,” Steve said fondly, leaning forward to kiss the corner of Bucky’s frown.

Bucky peeked an eye out from under his arm to glare halfheartedly at Steve. He sighed dramatically long before sitting up. “I imagine,” he said, turning to hook his leg over Steve’s hips before moving to straddle him, “that it went just fine, Punk.”

Steve’s eyes darkened as he looked at Bucky, naked on top of him. But still he asked, “And how do you think Alpine is getting on with Sam for company?”

“I’m sure,” Bucky said, shifting his weight a little, causing his own breath to hitch and his dick to begin to harden, “that our little demon is eating Sam alive. But he has Natasha and Liho to keep him company after Sam is gone. Or after Sam kicks him out for breaking all his stuff knocking it off shelves and countertops.”

He leaned forward, then, making sure to rub against Steve in _all_ the right places. Steve’s breathing picked up to match his own.

“But don’t you think,” Bucky whispered seductively in his ear, “that we have better things to do on vacation than talk about Sam or the cat or Tony’s press conference?” He licked his way up Steve’s neck and was rewarded with his lover’s breath rushing out of his lungs. He bit down, scraping his teeth along soft, sensitive skin.

There was no more talking for a long while after that.

*****

**ARE CAPTAIN AMERICA AND WINTER SOLDIER SHAPESHIFTERS?**

**find out (page 11)**

*****

**“And now, for this week’s heartwarming story, Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, also know as Captain America and Winter Soldier of the Avengers, adopted a cat! Tonight we take an inside look at the Avenger pets including some that _may_ just surprise you.” **

**“That’s right, Jessica. In response to some photos taken at an SI press conference, rumors started circulating that Captain America and the Winter Soldier were—if you can believe this—either shapeshifters or got turned into cats. So they went to Twitter.”**

**“They posted a selfie of themselves holding a beautiful white, long haired cat named Alpine in their arms as they smiled up at the camera. And, lucky us, when we asked, Dan and I were invited to visit Avengers’ Tower!”**

**“So now we have the inside scoop. Alpine isn’t the only animal residing in the Tower.”**

**“We got to meet all the team’s pets! They were so cute!”**

**“The black cat seen alongside Alpine at the SI press conference belongs to Black Widow. She named her Liho.”**

**“Hawkeye has the sweetest dog, a one-eyed golden retriever who just rolls over adoringly at your feet to receive as many belly rubs as you can stand to give him.”**

**“And the most surprising of them all…are Iron Man’s and Falcon’s pets. Iron Man has three robots that help him in his lab and generally follow him around like adoring puppies. They apparently earned the names Butterfingers, Dummy, and U—the letter, not the word.”**

**“And, last but not least, Falcon has a mechanical bird named Redwing.”**

**“Well, there you have it: the Avengers’ pets—mechanical and otherwise. Visit our website for pictures and links to the adoption agencies they went t—”**

Bucky muted the TV and tossed the remote to Clint.

With some easy goodnights, he and Steve left the rest of the Avengers to their own devices in the common room. It was time for some cuddles before bed with the two loves of his life—Steve and their cat.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea that Sam and Natasha would bring the cats to sit in at a press conference for literally _no reason_ amuses me greatly. The idea that Sam would bring Alpine to a press conference because he doesn't trust the cat to be in his home without coming back to it in disarray with Natasha following suit _because she can_ amuses me even more.
> 
> And none of the Avengers even bat an eye.


End file.
